


Star Light, Star Bright

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: First star I see tonight.
Series: Christmas Cheer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 3





	Star Light, Star Bright

Violet takes a deep breath, feeling the cold crisp air fill her lungs. She can see the smoke like puffs from her exhale in the air. She looks around her, the streets quiet and still. Makes sense because it's almost midnight. Why did Louis have to start his Christmas party so fucking late? Whatever, the blonde continues the path towards Louis's house.

As she's walking down the sidewalk, Violet looks up at the night sky. For some reason, it seems as if all the stars were out tonight. But she wasn't complaining one bit. She continues to look at the sky, not noticing she stopped walking.

That's the thing about stars. The blonde can get so lost in them that she doesn't realize a crap ton of time passed by her. She'll look at the stars, thinking only a few minutes passed by, but it's really four in the morning. It's the cause of some late nights and tired mornings during school time. But she never learns her lesson. She doesn't want to. Stars have been the one constant in her life. They never leave her. She knows they'll be there in the sky, waiting for her, no matter what. Violet feels safety and comfort in stars that nothing has given her in her life. 

Violet always felt free when the stars were out. It was her escape. All her worries melted away. She didn't have to worry her parents, and how shitty her home life is. She can forget about the thing her grandma did in front of her. She doesn't have to worry about hiding herself when she's with the night sky. She's free, and unconcerned, even if it's just for a few hours.

Winter was her favorite season. Not because of the snow, or the holidays. Not even the time off school she gets. It's because those tiny dots in the sky become more vibrant. Make everything look prettier. 

God she fucking loved stars. Violet sees Orion. None of her friends really understood her love for stars. Her need to see them at any given time. She spots Gemini next. When she told them she wanted to be an astronomer they were supportive, but the blonde could tell they didn't understand why. She wants to get as close to stars and space as possible. Violet lifts her hand to trace Eridanus. She can't wait to start her college classes for it. Wow people with her knowledge. 

Violet felt giddy, being in the starlight, losing herself in its beauty. Maybe one day she'll lose herself with a girlfriend. Perhaps a wife. Someone who gets her love for stars. One day.

Her phone ringing breaks her out of her world. Based on the ring tone, it's Louis calling. She answers.

"Dude! Where you at, the party's bout to start? You still coming right?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way now. Got distracted."

"Groovy! Hurry up, I want to introduce you to that girl I met. I have a feeling you'll like her."

"I swear to god if this is another one of those set ups, kiss your piano goodbye."

"Why you always gotta threaten Piany? It's not a setup I swear, so don't go nowhere near my baby."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm on my way. Don't get your panties in a twist."

She hangs up, looking at the sky one last time, before continuing her walk. The stars will be there when she's done.


End file.
